New generation of gaming systems support remote control-less consoles. The new generation gaming systems support features that detect and respond to motion and emotion of the users of the gaming system. However, the new generation gaming systems lack safety features, which may provide an opportunity to the users to avoid being injured caused by inadvertently colliding with the surrounding objects.